


Bruce Banner's New Lab Coat

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, jealous!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony gets jealous he gets Bruce a new lab coat.  A special lab coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Banner's New Lab Coat

**Author's Note:**

> In response to: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=42646111&
> 
> Inspired by: https://gs1.wac.edgecastcdn.net/8019B6/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3qoo54iag1qmsmdoo1_500.png

Tony waited a week before he visited Bruce at work. He knew Bruce would be disappointed. The other man had made his desire for Tony to stay away quite clear. He'd explained that he wanted to prove he had every right to be working in R&D based on his merit as a scientist before anyone was able to stumble upon the fact that he was dating Tony Stark.

For his part, Tony had tried to stay away. He really had. But a week was equivalent to at least a hundred years in Tony-time, so the Monday after Bruce had started his new job he strolled into the lab the physicist shared with three other Stark Industries scientists.

He noted that everyone he passed seemed to make an effort to work a little harder, or faster, or more noticeably as he walked by. Sure, Pepper might be the CEO, but it was still _Stark_ Industries. Tony was still their boss.

Then he noticed one of the other scientists rush over to Bruce's workspace, lean in next to Bruce, and whisper into his ear. It was probably nothing, but it seemed to Tony like the other scientist was far too close, and that the gesture was bordering on flirtatious. That feeling was not eased when both men chuckled quietly and then moved apart quickly as if they had something to hide.

Tony grew even more suspicious when Bruce formally greeted him with a "good afternoon Mr. Stark" as he approached the physicist's workspace. However he decided that Bruce was just trying to avoid letting the others know he was dating the boss, at least for now, so he responded in kind.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Banner. I understand you've been working for Stark Industries for a week now. How are things going?"

"Very well. Thank you for asking."

"Do you have the resources that you need?"

"Yes sir."

"And your interns?"

"Very competent. Thank you."

As if on cue, one of Bruce's interns all but materialized in front of the pair.

"Dr. Banner, I re-ran the tests measuring the radiation levels of the discharge given off by the new device. Here's the test results," she said as she handed him several sheets of paper.

"Thank you, Tara. Did you measure the rate of discharge when the machine was running at full capacity?" he replied as he started looking over the results.

"Yes, but I still have to double check the result."

"Alright. Thanks."

Tara turned to leave, but stopped and turned back around.

"Dr. Banner?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to get lunch when you finish reviewing the radiation levels? I heard you liked Indian food, and there's a great place in the food court. I'd be up for company if you'd care to join me. Besides, I have some questions for you, if you're willing."

"Of course. Meet you at the food court in fifteen minutes?"

"Great," Tara responded unable to keep an edge of glee out of her voice.

"Well, it appears you're very busy, doctor. I'll leave you to your work," Tony said all but neutrally, (but Bruce could hear the slight edge to his voice). 

With that, Tony stood and headed for the door. He didn't know what he had expected, but he knew that he was disappointed with the way things went. And it only increased his unhappiness when he saw the same scientist sneak back over to whisper to Bruce and heard the same resulting laughter as he left the lab.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony tried to stop thinking about his visit. He tried to stop thinking about the way the one scientist seemed too comfortable in close quarters with Bruce, whispering to him conspiratorially and laughing flirtatiously. He tried to forget the way Bruce's intern had all but asked Bruce on a date in front of him, (though he supposed she didn't know that they were dating), and Bruce _accepted_ the offer.

He really did try, but it wasn't working. He went down to his workshop to pout, but even that didn't seem to help much. 

Eventually he came upon an idea. It might have seemed crazy, but it had him smiling for the first time all day as he got to work on his new project. In a matter of twenty minutes he had finished, and he brought the fruits of his labor up to the penthouse.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, Bruce," Tony called as his boyfriend headed for the door on his way to work. "I got you a new lab coat. You should wear it at work today."

He held up a pristine, white lab coat by the collar with the front facing Bruce. He shook the coat slightly and held it open impatiently as if he were trying to help an uncooperative child into their jacket.

"Thanks Tony," Bruce said as he slipped into the garment that Tony was holding out for him. 

He kissed him quickly, and rushed out the door as he mumbled something about seeing Tony after work.

Bruce had been gone no more than thirty seconds when he came rushing back into the penthouse.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice, Tony?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Notice what?" Tony asked innocently.

Bruce removed the new garment and pointed to the back of it. There was screen printing that said "Property of Tony Stark" in big, bold, black letters. Then underneath that in smaller letters it said, "ogling or flirting punishable by firing." 

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. What were you thinking?!? Was this supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"No?"

"Then, what? You know I don't want to advertise our relationship to my co-workers!"

"That!"

"What?"

"You not wanting to tell people about us. And that 'Mr. Stark' stuff yesterday."

"I thought we agreed we'd keep it professional until I'd gained my co-workers' respect, so they didn't think I slept my way into the job."

"You're one of the smartest people in the world! You're highly qualified for the job. Of course Stark industries would want to hire you! No matter what our relationship status was."

"That won't stop people if they know I'm dating you before they see me at work."

"Is that really the reason you don't want to tell people about us? Or are you ashamed of me? Or looking for something better?"

"What?!? That's insane!"

"Really?!? What about you and Mr. Physicist? The two of you seemed really chummy. You didn't seem to mind him getting into your space or whispering in your ear. You also seemed to really enjoy your private little jokes."

"Tony, we. . ."

"Not to mention the little lunch date you had with your hot-for-teacher intern."

"Tony . . ."

"So are you really being honest about your reasons Banner, or are you just keeping your options open?"

"What?!? Tony, no!

Keith came over to tell me the boss was on his way. He said something about how you should find me working hard, or I would find it hard to find work ever again. It was a stupid joke, but he was trying, so I laughed. 

Then when you left he came back over and called me the 'teacher's pet.' He said he's worked for the company for almost five years and you've barely said five sentences to him, and I've worked only worked here a week and the boss came down to personally inquire about my satisfaction in my position. 

And Tara, she's a graduate student who's working on a paper about gamma radiation. She's noticed I'm a bit of an expert in the area, and wanted to ask me some questions as part of her research, so she asked me to lunch so we could discuss the topic further.

Honestly Tony, there's nothing more than that with either of them."

Bruce paused, and met Tony's eye. Tony's fears were unfounded, but he realized now that he hadn't thought about how selfish it was for him to ask Tony to hide their relationship. "But Tony, if hiding our relationship is making you uncomfortable, we can tell people. I probably should have never asked you to hide it in the first place. 

I could never be ashamed of you, and you have no reason to be jealous."

"Jealous?!? I wasn't jealous!"

"Yes, you were. But you don't need to worry. I love you, and only you. There's no one else for me. My heart truly is 'property of Tony Stark."

Tony opened his mouth, but Bruce quickly held up a finger and continued.

"But there's no way I'm wearing that lab coat, so don't even try."


End file.
